1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to LED display devices and, particularly, to an LED display device providing current correction and correction method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional LED display devices include many LEDs, and each LED was produced exactly the same during manufacture, as a result, currents through the LEDs differ even when the LEDs are driven by the same voltage.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an LED display device to overcome the described limitations.